fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
L'Arachel
L'Arachel (ラーチェル, Rācheru?) is the Princess of the theocracy of Rausten and the niece of the Divine Emperor Mansel, Rausten's Pontifex and Lord. She fights for justice and order, emulating her parents who died doing the same when she was a little girl. Although L'Arachel is portrayed as completely self-obsessed and egotistical, and at many times comical because of her egotism, she is actually very helpful and kindhearted, providing information and support to both Ephraim and Eirika and comforting them in their time of need. Despite the apparent honor of her desire to rid the world of darkness and evil, she is also driven by a more-or-less selfish desire for fame. In her endings, she succeeds her uncle as the ruler of Rausten, and marries Innes or Ephraim if they have an A support. In the end of the game, she asks Eirika to join her tea club. She also seems to believe that fighting for the greater good should be enough of payment; she never pays Rennac even when he asks for it. In a support conversation with Joshua, she states that she does not believe that she needs luck, that she benefits from "faith." This is proven when Joshua tries to bet with L'Arachel and continuously loses, despite the fact that he attempts to fix the game in his favor. Death Quote "This will never do! I find it hard to say, but I must beg your leave..." Stats Base Stats Eirika's route |Troubadour |Light |3 |18 |6 |6 |10 |12 |5 |8 |5 |6 |Staff - D |Mend Elixir Torch Ephraim's route |Troubadour |Light |3 |18 |6 |6 |10 |12 |5 |8 |5 |6 |Staff - D |Mend White Gem Elixir Promotion Gains Troubador to Valkyire *HP: +3 *Mag: +2 *Skill: +1 *Def: +2 *Res: +3 *Light Rank: E Troubador to Mage Knight *HP: +3 *Mag: +2 *Skill: +1 *Def: +2 *Res: +2 *Anima Rank: E Growth Rates *HP: 45% *Mag: 50% *Skill: 45% *Spd: 45% *Luck: 65% *Def: 15% *Res: 50% Overall The stat gains and caps are identical except for 1 extra res which won't really matter, because she probably maxes her Resistance anyway. So it comes down to whether you need Light magic or Anima magic on your team. L'Arachel is one of those characters that can dodge with a really good Spd and Luck. The only bad thing about her are her promotion choices as both have rather low stat caps that don't get all of L'Arachel's potential. Possible Endings L'Arachel, Queen of Light: She succeeded her uncle as ruler of the Rausten theocracy several years after the war ended. She never lost her unique perspective on life. She spent much of her rule visiting the neighboring countries. L'Arachel and Innes ending: Stories tell of the sparks that flew between L'Arachel and Innes when they first met. As the love between them flourished, so too did the bond that united their two nations. L'Arachel and Ephraim Ending: Ephraim and L'Arachel each returned home after the war, but L'Arachel visited Renais often. Over time, the two were wed. Their marriage threw Rausten into turmoil, but L'Arachel's self-centeredness carried the day. L'Arachel and Dozla ending: L'Arachel was, in time, made queen of Rausten, with Dozla at her side, as always. Later, Dozla wept like a baby when L'Arachel was wed. His emotional outburst is remembered as much as, if not more than, the ceremony itself. Other Supports *Eirika *Joshua *Rennac Gallery File:LArachelsGroup.png|L'Arachel's group (cg) File:LArachelingame.gif|L'Arachel's portrait File:L'Arachel Uses Evil Eye!!!.png|L'Arachel in a battle screenshot Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Playable characters